


If Hell Were A Color, You Fit The Bill

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Canon Autistic Character, Class Differences, Dorkiness, F/F, Feels, Forbidden Love, Gonna get super gay, Humans Are Weird, Humor, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, Misunderstandings, Near Death Experiences, Outer Space, Rating May Change, Rebellion, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Sleep Is Weird, Supernatural Elements, Talking Animals, War Crimes, attempt at flirting, comment please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Amber has been around for a long time with one, fairly simple and sometimes complex job. Categorize and clean up. Categorize each and every report by matter of importance, making sure it got to the right Gem, and clean up whenever a Gem keeps failing their assigned mission, similar to a failsafe plan. Today, was a clean up type mission. A Ruby returned from their failed recovery mission, explaining that the rest of her crew was left floating in space. Amber was chosen for search and rescue, as well as piecing together a coherent and concise report for the Diamonds, an easy assignment. Or, at least it would be, if it weren't for the many many MANY inconveniences that always seem to be happening, including the Rubies irritating her to no end."I need to track our path for the report. So, you said you took a left on this meteorite?""Yes...I think we did, maybe?""...we're completely lost, aren't we?""...probably...""Son of a Cluster!"





	1. The Stars Alignment Feels Off Today

**Author's Note:**

> Another out there idea for me to throw, what is wrong with me, I need to stop...but I won't =D Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!
> 
> P.s. I have an idea for a ship in here, but I'm not sure who with who yet, suggestions? And to clarify, I mean with the Rubies and Amber (original character)
> 
> P.p.s. please comment!

May get weird or Out Of Character, sorry if it does, I'm trying  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today went as follows, organize reports, picking up after failures, scheduling for them to be shattered, and repeat. Yet, as it went on, something wasn't right. Even as she read through the usual update from the Peridots in sector K419-551, a tingling sensation came from the center of her very being, the Gem on her throat. Was Amber perhaps forgetting something? A missed file, a typo in the updates? She poured over them thoroughly for the last hour to be sure. Twice. A few dozen times. What could it be?

Her distress must have been visible, as she was pacing by a doorway after delivering a message for a Sapphire, one of the Amethyst guards asked if she was alright. Hm, in all her years of existing no one, regardless of status (unless a Diamond of course), dared asked anything of or to an Amber. Both because of their rank, and are well known for having a nasty temper when put under pressure. Maybe it was simply not her star cycle.

That is, until she was approached by a Pearl. And not just any Pearl mind you, Yellow Diamonds Pearl. She was as smug looking as when Amber first saw her emerge,"Yellow Diamond requests an immediate audience with you." And simply began walking, not bothering to signal to follow. Amber knew to anyway, it wasn't rare for the Diamonds requested her, mostly to take care of a failed miniscule task. Ambers were often chosen for working out the kinks, it's a shame there wasn't nearly as many as there used to be...it would certainly divide the work load immensely...

Nevertheless, she stood before Yellow Diamond, posture stiff, and voice monotone,"You've summoned me," she cringed, as she did every time when the false words escaped her lips,"...my Diamond."

Yellow Diamond was as short and clipped in patience as ever,"About time, Amber." Her throne was towering Amber while she met Yellow's gaze,"I have an assignment for you, Ruby!"

Amber was just now taking notice of the Ruby that was a little ways off to one side of the room, she snapped to the same pose Amber was in,"Yes, my Diamond?"

Yellow vaguely waved her hand in her direction,"This Amber will assist you in your mission to recover the remains of your squadron. As well as make a report from the very beginning of your departure to the events leading to your series of failures...and off that report, I will be deciding if any of you are still of use."

The Ruby looked slightly shaken,"Y-yes, of-f course, my Diamond." Her voice wavered for a moment when responding. She quickly made her way to Ambers side, then they were dismissed,"Go, quickly."

Amber nodded, making sure to salute one more time before leaving, as did the Ruby soldier. The moment they were out of the room and far enough from Yellow Diamonds Pearl, Ruby stopped to lean against the pillar. Seemingly out of breath, of course Gems didn't need to breath, but Amber understood. After all, the Ruby had essentially been told if they weren't proven useful in their report, her and her entire squadron were to be shattered. Amber waited patiently, silent, watching the various expressions going across her small physical projection." I should have stayed...it really was a lovely planet..." Ruby muttered, hands gripping at the squared off portion of her physical project.

Amber raised a brow at the phrasing,"Pardon? Stayed where?"

Ruby flinched, almost instantly wiping away any trace of distress with a disarming grin,"Oh, nothing."

Amber would have questioned the Ruby solider, but that would be a waste of time,"Then please, let us go to your ship, the quicker this is done, the quicker this whole star cycle will just end..."

Ruby hastily nodded, leading the way to the docks. Amber regarded the smaller Gem with a curiosity,'What planet would make one tempted to defect? I can only imagine one...no, how could THAT place be anything besides a disgrace on the entirety of Home World? It is probably another place...'

Lost in her pondering, Amber noticed they had arrived at the docks sooner then she expected. Amber quietly chastised herself,"No distractions, get in, report, get out."

Ruby opened the ship, allowing Amber to enter first. She was pleasantly surprised to find the accommodations weren't as cramped as she expected considering the size of Rubies. Then again, there are four empty chairs...

"Uh...Amber?"

She quickly looked at the Ruby solider,"Yes?"

"I've never had a Gem of your type fly in here, so I'm not sure how to calibrate it to your specific requirements..."

Amber sighed,"Let me then, last time a Gem other then an Amber did...I nearly dissipated my form."

She quickly moved out the way, almost jumping out of the chair to avoid touching Amber,'It seems the stories among the Rubies holds true.'

You see, both Rubies and Ambers are known for their short temper. While Rubies are more, let's say, hotheaded, Ambers are grudge holders who will, at least most other Gems think they will, have them shattered for the slightest transgression against them. She completed the calibrations, moving far enough away so the Ruby felt comfortable enough to get back in the seat.

'Oh, this will be a hindrance if this continues...'

"Ruby," she said softly, and thankfully this didn't earn a flinch this time,"I'm not here to judge your every move. Just here to do my job."

Ruby swallowed dryly, laughing weakly while she started up the ship,"I know...but that might be what shatters me in the end, and my squad."

Amber felt her teeth click together,"That may be so...but if it is an outside force that prevented you from completing your assignment...I can perhaps, put in a word for leniency." She didn't know what made her say that. She never did anything like that for any Gem, no matter the circumstance. But the genuine smile Ruby briefly turned to give her, followed by a,"Thank you," made her feel briefly taken aback. Being thanked for what you were made to do? What world do Rubies live in...still. It was a nice change from the constant underappreciated work she does every day without a single word of thanks.

Just maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad.  
___________________________________________________________

Never mind. Frustrating, absolutely frustrating. It has been quite some time since she has interacted with any Gem on a semi-personal level, let alone a Ruby. And it was now she was being reminded on how much they lack in retaining detail.

"I need to track our path for the report. So, you said you took a left on this meteorite?" Amber was scribbling away on her note taking screen that projected from her Gem, attempting to piece together as much as she could from the data from this one Ruby. She wanted an individual account of each one before the general report. Unfortunately, it was...becoming rather difficult.

"Yes...I think we did, maybe?"

Amber wanted to honestly crack her own Gem out of sheer exasperation. Since they were quite far from any defining characteristics to determine where they were, she could only come to one horrifying conclusion,"...we're completely lost, aren't we?"

"...probably..."

"Son of a Cluster!" She nearly shouted, but managed to contain most of it,"Not another Ruby in sight yet, and we're already lost..."

"We could go to the Moon Base...it's the last place I can remember us being together before we were separated." Ruby tried carefully, and Amber exhaled through her nose,"Alright...how long will it take to get there?"

"...would you be mad if I said I don't know?"

Amber screamed internally,'YES!'

"No, I won't. I'll just sit down, let me know when we land," she didn't even bother trying to sit in the other Ruby sized chair, opting for the back of the ship on the floor,"please." Amber added as an after thought.

Ruby chuckled awkwardly,"Away we go."

Amber closed her eyes, in a mediative like position,'The stars truly aren't in alignment this cycle...'


	2. Retracing Steps, Or A Tripping Mess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Moon and as luck would have it, a crash landing, though not in the traditional sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the show must go on! Comment and all that jazz~
> 
> P.s. I am trying!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 7 hours since the suggestion of going to the Moon Base to retrace the Ruby squadrons steps and possible location. Amber knew mostly because she made updates every 20-30 minutes.

'Update:Ruby just asked ME if her squad took a turn on G37...I'm no backwards sighted Sapphire! The only possibility I see is being lost externally with nothing to cope besides my notes!'

'Update:Attempted to look through their ships last recorded location to simply warp there...turns out they forgot to save the locations...'

'Update:What are my possible weapons for self shattering? Those small corners on the chairs look promising.'

'Update: Help, oh stars help...'

'Update: ADJIFIKKKKKKK--'

...okay, that last one was done by her repeatedly hitting her projection screen on her forehead. Still, it was driving her mad. How hard is it to find a base you've already been to before? Very hard, apparently...

"Amber...you look...tired."

"Gems don't sleep, and my stress levels are perfectly healthy."

"But you were talking to yourself in the corner--"

"Moon Base, Ruby, focus on that, please."

"Oh...okay."

There. It was silent yet again--

"Amber?"

"...yes?"

"I think we're here."

Amber perked up considerably, bolting to get a good look at what was in front of her. The Moon Base certainly looked old, abandoned...and that means they were closer to...THAT place. She shivered slightly,'Let's keep those memories down for now...mission time.'

"Let's go."

It was dark in the old dock, at least their Gems acted as lights, which brought an amusing thought to mind,'I pity those with Gems located on their back...' An image of such a Gem appeared, causing a small smile,'...maybe I'm finally starting to crack after all these years...'

"Ruby, please walk me through the events that took place."

Amber once again pulled up her screen, a new page from the previous attempt at getting this soldiers individual account. Ruby described as much detail as she could, and to the note takers dismay, still filled with holes." We need to find the members of your squadron. So, the last time you were together, the Human called Steven had opened the air lock and you were hit by the fusion Sardonyx?"

"Yes...I saw them all going in different directions..."

"Which means by this point they might each be in a different sector all together?"

Ruby looked down, twiddling her index fingers,"Yeah..."

Amber clicked her tongue,"Back to the ship I guess..."

"Wait!" Ruby suddenly voiced, grabbing onto the nearest part of Ambers projection, which happened to be her hand. Amber wanted to yank her hand away from the heat of the Rubies touch, Gems of her type didn't do well with heat. But she hadn't much of a choice since the Rubies grip was strong, insistent,"I hear something screaming outside..."

"Screaming?" She exclaimed incredulously, they were the only ones here...unless...

"Ruby, get in the ship, I'm opening the air lock." Amber was able to slip from the soldiers grip, but only for a moment before she felt a grip on her pants that nearly cause her to trip. Ruby was looking up at her, a hint of worry and fear,"But you might get thrown into space too!"

Amber's serious expression softened slightly,"I'll be fine, you however, won't. Just wait in the ship and I'll be back soon."

It was a few more seconds of Ruby simply staring, but she complied, running back into the ship, and closing the door. She took a deep breath, mostly as a sort of preparation for the strain she was about to go through. She placed both her hands on her Gem, and it began to glow. But, unlike most who summon weapons, she summoned...well, she wasn't sure. It was sticky, in globs and it could harden considerably. Amber had quite a bit of trouble learning how to control it in her younger years, thankfully she had in near mastered now. She let it dribble down and onto her feet, hardening it so she was sealed tight onto the floor, her hand hovered over the button to release the lock,'I hope I'm right.' And pressed the button.

The sudden force of being yanked forward still jostled her, but she stayed grounded. The screaming was much louder, and getting louder still, she scanned the sky's, until she found what she was looking for. A bright red ball of something about to crash near the Moon Base.' Just as I thought.'

She released the seal once the constant gusts stopped, running out onto the surface of the grey colored rock.' Son of a Cluster! This gravity is too light!' She couldn't move as fast as she'd like since the gravity was significantly lower compared to most planets she's been on. Thankfully, she didn't have to go that far, as she was going out, and the closer that glowing red ball got, Amber realized it was headed right in her path.

Just as she came to that conclusion, her foot caught on a rock, causing her to trip and spin as she descended rather slowly. Amber was absolutely sure the universe was loving this, as the glowing red ball did make impact soon after, though as her luck would have it, right onto her stomach as she was spinning from the fall."URGH--" She grunted right as they both crashed, creating a crater below them.

To keep whoever hit her from bouncing back into space, she once again summoned her tool, trapping them in an orb of honey colored ooze that dripped and dissipates as it falls. Amber then got a good look at who hit her, and she groaned in relief,"I knew it..."

An unconscious Ruby was trapped within the bubble, thankfully alive after impact.' Ugh, thankfully I'M alive after that...'

She trudged back to the entrance of the dock, slamming her free hand on the button to close it. Right when she did, the Ruby she had left in the ship came running out,"Amber! Is that--?!"

"--yes." Amber was decidedly exhausted from the ordeal. She carefully popped the bubble, making sure to catch the smaller Gem while her companion quickly made her way over. Amber kneeled down so the other Ruby could see her fellow squad member.

"Eyeball," she said, hands beginning to pat all around, checking for any noticeable damage, then her Gem.

"Eyeball?" Amber questioned, confused by the nickname.

"Oh," the Ruby looked sheepish,"the human Steven gave us all nicknames and...I guess they stuck."

Amber hummed,"I suppose it would make it easier to tell you all apart...do you mind if I refer to you all as such?"

"I don't really mind, I was called Navy. I'll tell you the others as we find them."

She grunted,"Well, let's get her on the ship...Navy."

The Ruby,'Navy,' her mind corrected, gave one of those smiles again. And again she found herself taken aback.' Rubies are weird.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!


	3. The More The Merrier Is A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History is the reflection of the future if one does nothing to change it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splat dat comment dis shiz!
> 
> P.s. Warning: future chapters may be updated in parts, comments increase working pace by 100%

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Navy was piloting the ship, though this time much less nervous and more relaxed. Maybe it's because they were able to recover one of her companions, even if they were unconscious, they were otherwise unharmed. She never really understood that, the sense of comradely amongst other Gems. Her cut didn't require it, she supposed, more often then not she worked alone.' That, and Rubies are just...weird.'

Amber had not been able to entertain herself, so she began compiling an personal analysis on her time so far.' Day one of search and rescue. After getting lost within the first few hours (somehow, I am still trying to figure it out), we went to the last known location where the entire squadron was last together. We were about to leave, when the Ruby (whom shall be referred to as Navy henceforth), noted a screaming coming from outside the Base. I sent her to the ship while I investigated, which proved our suspicions true. It was thankfully, another Ruby from her squadron (whom shall be referred to as Eyeball). Retrieval was...let's say, difficult (Eyeball crashed in from the atmosphere and onto me, creating a crater, very painful). And Eyeball is still currently unconscious, but her Gem is unharmed. End until next update.'

"Which sector would you like to start with?" Amber piped up from beside Eyeball.

"Ah...which one is the biggest? I think we should cover biggest to smallest."

"That would be easiest, continue onwards for at least 4 more solar systems worth of distance, then take a right."

"I think I can do that."

"Let's hope..."

Another thing she began to notice about Rubies, is that even with them being so common, they all had a unique charm about them. Endearing almost if it wasn't getting them lost most times.

Amber reclined back to lean against the wall, observing the other Ruby. She was vastly different then Navy in looks, at least to her. Not even counting Gem placement, but her resting look seems...grumpy? She thinks that's the right word. And their color, Eyeball is considerably lighter, a veteran of the war is likely, Amber herself was around for that. Something else set the two Rubies apart, but she couldn't figure it out exactly, the vibe from each was different, that's for sure. Eyeball may be rougher around the edges in terms of friendliness. But, she will see when she wakes.

'Perhaps I should message the Diamonds...' It was looking like a good idea, considering they weren't given a time limit, the Diamonds may grow more impatient regardless. Well, Yellow mostly...

"Grrr..." A moan came from next to Amber, almost making her jump. Navy peaked from her seat,"Is she waking up?"

Amber hovered over the Ruby for a moment, unsure if she should attempt to stir Eyeball." I think?"

A single eye flew open, and the Ruby sat up so fast, she collided with Amber head first, she fell back hissing,"Owww..."

Amber clutched the spot on her own head, wincing,"Glad to see you're alive then..."

Eyeball recovered quickly, immediately shooting back from the strange Gem on with her,"Who are you? Fill me in, what is going on?"

She sighed,"The Amber assigned to recover you and clean up your mess, followed by an detailed report from start to finish."

Eyeball's expression went from glaring to shock and horror, hand coming up to hold her Gem,"That means we're being checked if we're still worth keeping alive, aren't we? You Ambers only come in when others completely failed..."

Amber's lips fell to a small frown,"Yes, but if this is done properly and orderly, I can lessen your chances of being scheduled to be shattered."

Eyeball stood up shaking, teeth clenching,"Why, after how many times we've been fooled why would an Amber like you care?!"

Amber felt her own temper flare, standing to easily tower the Ruby, who merely kept staring her down with her one eye,"I don't know, but how about you sit down and be grateful I haven't already reported your incompetence!"

Ruby stepped closer, growling out,"How about you just do it huh?! Just like you did to every other Gem that screwed up, I bet you don't remember a single one's face!"

Amber stepped forward and leaned down in kind to be inches from the other, completely enraged that after she had gone out of her way to save this Ruby they snapped at her for something that she couldn't help!

"Listen here Eyeball," she noticed when she referred to the Ruby solider by that name, her eye flashed with something she couldn't recognize,"not all Ambers are like that! I'm not cruel and petty like my predecessors, I'm not defective either! I don't know what kind of vendetta you have against us Ambers who ONLY do their JOB, but shove it down like a good foot soldier and do yours," she knew that last one was a bit harsh, but she needed to get her point across.

"Guys...please don't fight when you both just met!" Navy scolded lightly, which surprisingly quieted them both. Amber and Eyeball looked away from one another, hands balled into fists and biting back words on their tongues.

"Thank you...Amber, I know you're doing what your told, but you shouldn't have snapped back. Eyeball, I get you've been wronged by other Ambers in the past, but please don't let that get in the way of this rescue mission."

Eyeball grumbled angrily under her breath as she stomped over to what Amber guessed was her seat,"What happened to you Ruby...sounding like her all of a sudden..."

Amber didn't understand what that was about, but took this opportunity to go sit in the back once more and update her personal notes,'Update to Day one:the more the merrier is a lie...as I find myself with a particularly vexing new addition to the mission...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!


	4. Teamwork Makes The Dream Crash And Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to another Ruby, they come across an astroid field and get caught in the crossfire. And unfortunately, both of the Rubies end up retreating to their base form, leaving Amber to figure this mess out on her own. Fun times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, or all your ships will never come true~
> 
> Warning: chapter will possibly be updated in parts

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The silence was tense and awkward, as to be expected after that squabble, and either Gem has deliberately gone out of their way to avoid even looking at each other. Navy thought it was funny when Eyeball ran into another chart because her eye was closed as she walked past Amber. And Amber also made similar miscalculations, both even tripping over one another. Sadly when that happened, it triggered yet another stupid shouting match...like right now...

"Not my fault you tripped over my legs, you're so close to the ground it shouldn't have been missed!"

"Well you're too tall and taking up so much room! No wonder you fell over that chair, you had your nose pointed so high you couldn't see--"

"Guys! Knock it off!" Navy didn't like to raise her voice, not at all. But honestly, they're both acting as if they came out of the kindergarten yesterday.

Normally after that, they would calm down...for now at least.

After a few seconds,"Are we almost there?" Amber asked, obviously exasperated.

Navy looked at the screens,"Yes but," there were multiple large and moving objects in the way." Uh, oh..."

"What? Psh, is it an asteroid field or something?" Eyeball was clearly being sarcastic, but the sudden quiet from Navy told them all what they needed to know." Oh come on, Amber, on deck!"

"What?!"

"Move it, we need as many hands as possible, and it sucks you're the only third pair."

Amber wanted to reply with a snarky come back of her own, but now they needed to worry about the matter at hand. She rushed to the nearest chair, which as she knew earlier, would not fit her comfortably. She had to lean over it to reach it, and immediately began typing away,"The field stretches really far, can't we just warp around it?"

"No! Not when another Ruby could be in there!" Eyeball shoved from her counsel.

Lights began going off, alarms blared and the ship shook violently,"We've been hit bad!" Navy called over the deafening sounds,"Prepare for another impact, this ones gonna be huge!"

That was the only warning they got before the ship was hit.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Amber became aware of was the static. An odd buzzing in her ears, and next was the sight before her, space. The doors weren't open right? Oh no.

She immediately tried to stand, but slumped against the very chair she had been leaning on. Her senses slowly returned, and it was then she realized the doors weren't open, the ship was torn in half! Where were the others, she frantically began looking, turning and forcibly moving pieces out the way. Nothing, her hands clenched at her normally tamed hair, causing it to appear disheveled,"No no no no no..." She chanted, running back and forth, getting more and more desperate. But something caught her eye, two distinctly familiar colored Gems floating just a few feet away. The horrifying part, both were just that, Gems. Their physical projection couldn't be maintained during the crash and now...now she was responsible for them, more so the she was before.

Amber shot out two strands of whatever came from her Gem like ropes, pulling them in closely. She bubbled each after making sure they weren't cracked, keeping the strands attached so they couldn't float away. After that was done, she began to truly assess the damage. It was...honestly a total wreck, the ship was indeed split in half, but not cleanly. If it were cleanly, Amber would have used her tool as a temporary adhesive until they got to the nearest active dock.

"Of course," Amber grits out,"Of course this whole thing had to go entirely wrong, and I don't even have all of them!"

"All of who?"

"AH!" Amber whips around in some stance, but quickly relaxes when she saw a familiar square shape...like Rubies hair..."Wait, what the? Who are you, are you a part of the currently missing Ruby squadron?"

The new Ruby blinked, looking unsure,"Yeah uh...why is our ship a mess and, who are you?"

Amber noted the new Rubies darker color, obviously made within the past few months at most,"I am an Amber assigned to clean up your mess...unfortunately, as more of you show up, it seems to get bigger."

"Oh..."

Amber rolled her eyes, shooting out a strand to pull the Ruby onto the remains of the ship, they let out a squeak of surprise, falling flat on their back when released,"Ow...thanks I guess..."

"Part of the job...you wouldn't happen to know where the nearest active dock is, do you?"

They caved in on themselves, curling up while she sat up, scared,"No."

Amber wasn't surprised in the slightest,"Fine...then can you tell me the nickname you received while on your mission?"

She swallowed, burying her face into her tucked in knees,"Leggy..."

She looked at the Gem placement on the young Ruby, low and behold, it was on their leg.' I'm beginning to see a pattern here...what would they call me? Throaty? No...hm, how about Speaker, Speakeasy? No...Voice-O-nator!...I really am losing my mind, slowly, but still.'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Update for Day one:we have crashed in an asteroid field in an unknown area of sector 2, on the bright side another Ruby has been recovered. The downside, two out of the three are currently incapacitated while the other is quite...skittish. If the clinging to my side as I sit and write this is anything to go by...'

Amber wasn't at her limit per say, but by the shards she was close.

"A-amber?"

"Yes Leggy?"

"Could you...sing? It would make me feel safer..."

Amber looked at the top of the Rubies hair, face expressing pure shock. Sing?

"I haven't in over hundreds of years, I'm a bit rusty."

Leggy had her eyes shut tight, clinging on tighter,"I don't care, I just don't want to feel alone again..." Her voice faltered and Amber could see it, a clear trail of a tear. That was a sight she learned she never wanted to see again from anyone, it looked so sad...

She surprised Leggy by carefully putting an arm over the smaller Gem in a one armed hug,"Alright then...there's only one that comes to mind..." She took a second to recall it, then,"To the Moon where we meet, to the Sun feel the heat as I sweep you off your feet and take your heart for the keeps~" She shocked herself for being able to remember this little tune. And she also remembered the hardest part for her to sing without crying was next...

"Down to Earth, I know it hurts,  
My dear it's far from the worst,  
Take my hand, grip it tight,  
While I take you through the night,  
Oh my light, shining bright  
Feel the fall~"

And she couldn't bring herself to sing the rest,"S-sorry, that's all I can remember." She hoped her lie went unnoticed. Leggy shook her head,"No, that's fine, thank you...you were wonderful."

Amber felt an unfamiliar heat pool in her cheeks, the more and more the Rubies casually threw these honest compliments or thank you's baffled her yet again. Home World was different, you didn't get the courtesy of a thank you unless you were a Diamond.

"Your welcome," was out of her mouth before she could help it. Instead of reprimanding herself, she felt good returning the favor of saying pointless words.' How much stranger will things get?... I now feel as if I jinxed myself.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!


	5. Does Being Stranded Count As Bonding, Or Am I Just That Lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navy and Eyeball recover, and the trio have a mini celebration while Amber wonders if she should socialize more because being this lonely while in company cannot be healthy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, or be shattered =P
> 
> Warning: this chapter will be updated in parts! Comments make it update faster!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amber usually shied away from any form of physical contact unless absolutely necessary. Comforting another never made the exception, this time however seemed to. Leggy was quite...attached to her, in a literal sense, which Amber wouldn't blame her for. Being the youngest, from what she can tell, and suddenly being ripped away from what makes you feel safe must have been a harsh wake up call.

'You can't always feel safe cause you won't always be safe.' She remembers who taught her that...Amber cast those thoughts aside, no need to make herself sink into a stupor. Not when she had to still do what has basically become a babysitting job. She hadn't moved from her spot since Leggy had made herself comfortable, but she needed to check on the other two. As carefully as possible, she used her other hand to tug the strands attached to the bubbles that held them over. Leggy noticed the movement, but didn't move, only watching.

"Are they going to be okay?"

Amber was positive that the moment she popped the bubbles they'd reform,"Of course...want to do the honors?" She put both the bubbles before Leggy, who reached out tentatively.

"Are you sure? I don't know..."

"You'll do fine. It's only popping a bubble, and they are your squad mates."

There was a split second hesitation, but she still grasped one, an odd squelching noise as the bubble popped. Leggy gasped, but Amber reassured her that's just how her bubbles are.

A flash of light, and there was Navy, a little disoriented, but otherwise alright. Leggy jumped to hug her, Navy was surprised for a moment, but hugged back with a grin. Next was Eyeball. Amber could see that they were a little busy, she dispelled the other bubble, and caught the Gem when it didn't immediately begin to glow. She was beginning to worry but it too began to glow. She didn't however expect Eyeball to just drop onto her lap."Oof--"

Eyeball took in her surroundings, and the adorned an expression of disgust once she realized where she was, scrambling to get off and somehow ended up kicking Amber's jaw,"Urk--ow, hey--"

"Let me off you sticky, stupid Amber!"

Amber blindly grabbed and snagged Eyeball by the ankle and dropped her so she landed face first onto the floor." Ow--! Why I--" but was caught off by the other two Rubies tackling her back to the floor. She forgot her anger towards Amber, switching her attention to her other fellow Rubies, and will later be unwilling to admit the smile that had snuck through her usually rough attitude.

Amber meanwhile felt two things. Happy at the sight before her, and empty. Very, very empty. Perhaps she should consider befriending other Gems...whatever, that isn't important right now." I'm sorry to interrupt," she started, gaining the audience of all three Rubies,"but now that you both have recovered, we need to figure out a solution for...this." Her hands gestured to the entirety of the wreckage." Any ideas?"

They all fell silent, pondering. 

Leggy raised her hand,"Could we maybe...wait for someone to pick us up?"

"Who knows how long that'd take." Eyeball scoffed,"And who knows who they might send to shatter us this time..."

Amber knew that was a dig at her, but she only acknowledged it with a quick glare."Any other ideas? And maybe a more positive attitude?"

Eyeball only grunted.

Amber sighed,"Well...are any communication systems still working?"

Navy took one look, and cringed slightly,"No, shredded."

Eyeball threw her hands up,"Once again, I'm stranded on some floating chunk in space!"

"At least we're here with you," Leggy muttered softly, but Eyeball seems to have heard, going back to must sitting, arms crossed.

"Well...I guess we could just sit and think for a bit until we have a solution that will work..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"It has been three hours and I want to punch something!"

"Eyeball, calm down and sit."

"Oh save it Amber, you've been pacing for the entire time."

Amber didn't respond, resuming her constant cycle of back and forth. Nothing came to mind, at least nothing helpful. The only logical thing was to sit and wait, but she still needs to find the last remaining members of the Ruby squadron. Amber suddenly stopped mid step, prompting Navy to ask,"Did you think of something?"

She didn't say anything for at least three seconds,"Yes...but it is a stupid idea..."

"Well, at least it's better then nothing..."

She breathed out,"I was thinking of continuing on foot."

The Rubies each held various forms of shock,"Are you kidding me?" Sneered Eyeball,"I don't want to risk flying out into space again. No way."

Amber pivoted to face them,"I know. But that is where my...tool comes in." She reached toward her Gem, a familiar honey colored ooze flowed out into several drizzling strands that floated by her hands and around her." It can form into many shapes and is very durable. I can tether us all together so at least we'll all stay together..."

Leggy touched it experimentally,"Sticky...like when you pulled me into the ship..."

Amber's head ducked down a little,"Yes, that is something I can not help. If it bothers you too much, I'll go on my own."

"No!" Leggy grabbed onto one of the strands,"I know what of feels like to be alone when you don't want to be...I'll go with you." Amber and the others were thrown off by Leggy, shy little Leggy raising her voice." Will you guys come too?" She quietly asked, a little bit of that shyness returning.

"Of course I will," Navy cheerfully, also grabbing one of the floating strands.

All were now looking at Eyeball, who has stubbornly remained silent." Come on," Leggy begged,"we have to stay together."

"Yeah," Navy joined, putting on a pouty face,"You don't want to be left all alone do you?"

Eyeball's one eye twitched, and slowly, she reached out, taking hold of the last strand with a groan of disgust, muttering,"Sticky, stupid Amber. Traitorous squad mates..."

But despite the insult, Amber sensed hardly any real malice behind the words anymore.

'Hm, update to Day one:smiling is also weird. Especially when caused by a fuzzy warmth in my Gem. I usually dislike warmth...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!


	6. The Gangs All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the squad is united again. Yet, Amber feels as if things are about to take a turn for the worst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Tell me what you think! Also, go on and tell me some theories y'all might have about the next chapter, I'd love to read them =3

_________________________________________________________________

Amber went through the process of carefully attaching the strands of her tool around each Rubies waist, and it was now she just notices how...small they really are. Honestly, she wasn't as wide as an Amethyst or Jasper, but she was at least twice their height.' So tiny yet...so angry...' She pictured the times Eyeball threw a tantrum, and now it was almost hilarious to imagine. A little Gem yelling at another, practically breathing fire, while the other towered over them. It caused her to giggle to herself as she happened to be tethering Eyeball. Her one eye squinted,"What's so funny huh?"

Without even thinking, she blurted,"You're so tiny, it's cute." Her mind caught up with what she said, Amber looked up and she froze. Amber saw Eyeball gawk for a moment, jaw dropping, which quickly turned into a growl, and she swore there was a darker tinge of red in the Rubies face. Eyeball's fist cocked back quicker then she could comprehend,"Don't call me cute!"

Amber felt if slam right into her left cheek, as she felt her head whiplash to the left from the force, she thought,'Update, Day two:calling Eyeball cute=punch to face.'

Amber rubbed the spot on her face while Eyeball had stomped off as far as the tether would let her,'Solid hit...ow...'

"Eyeball, it was a compliment." Navy tried, Amber could practically feel the amusement in her tone.

Eyeball looked like she was steaming when her hands flailed in frustration,"She called me tiny!"

"Huh? Aren't we all the same height?" And, oh Leggy...thank you, little ball of forever innocence.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Amber shifted from her kneeling position, standing a little too stiff, face a little too warm,"Ehem...everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Eh..."

"Oh, what? We're leaving now?"

She took every answer as a yes,"Alright, I'm going to jump and land on the nearest floating pieces of the ship and so on until we reach the end of the field. Hold on, and let's not get separated, understood?"

They simultaneous nod, and it begun. Amber landed stably, and the Rubies followed. Leggy missed a step and nearly floated off, but the tether held strong. Eyeball was the one to pull her to the now spinning surface." I really have a bad feeling..."

"I think we'll be fine...maybe."

Amber sighed,"Here, as a distraction, how about I take both you and Leggy's individual account of the events?"

Eyeball huffed,"Not like we got much of a choice..."

And it went on like that as they jumped from asteroid to astroid. A buzzing in her Gem caused her to stop writing. It was a message sent to her directly.

(Automatic system message) - "Sent backup to Sector 2 wreck sight, remain in area for pick up."

'I guess the ships automated emergency crash messenger was still working, I wonder who they sent...'

For some reason, that thought made her feel...uneasy.  
___________________________________________________________

The black Gem couldn't believe it...of all the possible locations to send her, she was sent to Sector 2. Besides the asteroids, it was unbelievably boring. She almost requested a switch, until she read the list of the Gems she needed to find.

Ruby Squadron - 5 in total  
Amber assistant Facet-0A1A Cut-1AB

The list came with pictures and a brief description of each one, but her eyes widened, and her face lite up with a sort of sadistic glee when they saw the Amber,"Holy Quasar...I can't believe you're still around...and dressed up all stiff. Like some Zircon scrub..."

This would be an interesting pick up after all...  
___________________________________________________________

"Amber, you're really quiet all of a sudden..."

Amber chuckled, an awkward and higher pitched chuckle that screamed,'SUSPICIOUS!'

"No, Leggy. My stress levels are perfectly healthy."

"What a load of Shards. I bet you didn't even notice us dragging you, did ya?" Eyeball pressed, keeping her tone oddly calm, but it still carried it's usual intensity.

"Huh?" She then took the time to actually observe her surroundings and yes, the Rubies were in front of her rather then behind." Oh..."

Navy, who was closest, patted her leg,"You can talk to us if you need to. Something seems to be really bothering you."

Amber considered turning the offer down, it was stupid, just a gut feeling...'But how many times do you regret staying silent?' Right. It shouldn't be a big deal." I just...feel like we're being watched in a way...like something is coming...and, ugh, forget it. It's dumb."

"No it's not!" Navy declared," if something is bothering you it isn't stupid. Keeping things bottled up is what's stupid."

Amber smiled, it still felt weird to do so since she's only done it a handful of times,"Thank you," saying this felt different the other times. More...weighted.

"No problem."

"Uh...guys, I think I found the other two!" Leggy shouted, pointing excitedly.

Almost immediately that made the others snap to attention, and once they caught sight of the free floating red spots in the distance, Amber only wished she had enough time to prepare for the sudden yank as the Rubies scrambled to get to the other two.

She let out an indignant squawk as they dragged her, practically skipping on the asteroids now. She could understand their eagerness to some extent.

"Hey! Ruby and Ruby, can ya hear us!" Eyeball called, the biggest grin Amber's seen on the grizzled Rubies face since they found Leggy plastered on her face.

"Oh my stars! Ruby, look, the rest of them are here!" One of them shouted to the other who had a yellow visor.

'Ah, finally, the others. Now, I can get a full report and a ride is on the way.' But even still, while the Rubies all piled together, some shedding tears, she felt that unease grow into dread.'Something isn't right, and I don't know what.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out


	7. Jet

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Update to Day two: The Rubies are quite the unit. All of them share some form of bond, one I'm not sure I can understand. I can say it is...nice to see. The one called Army is easily the most...hyperactive. Her first reaction at the sight of me was to, and this is the only way I can describe it, spaz out. Doc, the leader is the most knowledgeable, Eyeball is easily on par however, likely due to being older.'

She didn't want break them up, she really didn't. But she had to,"Ah, if you don't mind, I will need an individual account from each of you before I make the general report."

"Of course Amber!" Army was quick to give her report. Amber was of course thankful for her enthusiasm as well as surprising amounts of detail. Doc wasn't as eager, weary and cautious with how she spoke.'Hm, it appears it isn't just Eyeball who remembers some bad experiences with Ambers.'

But, either way she felt as if a pressure has been relieved from her Gem, she could finally make a full report and be done with this whole debacle.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind, I want to tether you so you all can stick together. We must continue onwards to the nearest dock."

'And avoiding whoever has been sent...I don't like the vibe I get from them...'

Doc looked to Army, and back to Amber,"If you must...I have to ask a question, if you don't mind."

Amber pulled more of the ooze from her Gem, forming them into tethers,"No, I don't."

"What are Home Worlds intentions when we return? Full disclosure, if you hand in that report, even with your request for leniency, what will happen?"

All the Rubies were watching her now at Doc's question, and Amber was tempted to lie. But what good would that do? It would make no positive difference."...you will likely be shattered still." Her mouth felt oddly dry as she saw each Ruby express their fear and anger. Doc's eyes cast downward, jaw tight. Eyeball was mumbling several curses, clutching the sides of her head. Navy was holding Leggy, who broke down into tears, and a few of her own were beginning to show. Army had dropped onto her knees, screaming in outrage and punching the ground so hard it was making cracks and a fist shaped dent.

Amber almost broke at the scene...she had seen many reactions to being told the exact same news. A lot were similar to this and...none of them made her feel so...full of incomprehensible emotions. After the Rebellion, the first time she had to deliver this sort of message to a Gem scheduled to be shattered, she nearly cried. But she swallowed the lump in her throat and went on to the next, and the next. Soon growing indifferent, numb even, to the out variety of reactions.

She touched her Gem, right where she felt that pulse of...whatever this was, it made her shake.' What...what changed me so much? Was it...them--?'

"Oi, what's this mess eh?"

The Rubies all jumped, shocked at the sudden shout out and Amber...Amber froze.' That voice, no way--'

She whirled around to see whomever called to them, and to her horror, she was right. A dark grey ship, opened wide, and standing in the entry was was HER. Her style of her form choice hasn't changed a bit. A long sleeved crop top that matched her ship in color, save for the Yellow Diamond insignia in the middle and showed off her midriff as well as a pitch black Gem just above her Navel. Her shorts ended mid thigh, purposefully shredded at the ends, and her usually short and spiked hair all over the place...most terrifyingly familiar of all, that cold and gleaming fanged grin that matched her piercing coal colored gaze.

"Hello, Amber 1AB, long time no see." Her low and velvety voice made the Rubies visibly shiver.

Amber's whole body tensed,"Jet, it has been quite some time."

"Ah ha, yes it has, tell me," she hoped from the opened door onto the large astroid they were on,"why are you dressed like that? All stiff and postured..."

"Not all of us kept our old purposes during the reassignment after the Rebellion."

Jet's grin grew,"No wonder you haven't shattered these ones yet right? It isn't your purpose anymore?" She sounded almost innocently inquisitive, but that look on her face wasn't fooling Amber, it never did.

Amber felt her anger beginning to simmer,"No, it isn't. Let's just--"

"What do you mean?" Eyeball was suddenly beside her, glare more prominent then ever before,"Why would Amber be the one to do that?"

Jet's focus shifted, and she approached Eyeball, hips swaying with a visible swagger,"Oh please, you were a Veteran in the war right? I can tell...don't you remember what Amber's were originally for?"

Eyeball backed up a few steps, obviously unnerved by the turn of questioning,"I--I don't..."

Jet clicked her tongue,"And the rest of you?"

Nobody answered.

"Jet, just stop!" Amber tried, one hand clasped tightly onto the Jet's shoulder.

The pitch black Gem just laughed, swiping her hand off,"Haha! Come on 1AB, since when did you care about Gems about to be shattered? Here, I'll tell you all a story," she suddenly took hold of Amber by the hand she swiped off, and lifted her up to slam onto the surface of the meteorite. It dissipated the tethers holding them all together, and Amber tried to get up, only to be met with an axe blade to the Gem. Amber recognized Jet's weapon, a duel ended axe and hammer.

"Uh ah, you sit back and relax."

"Hey!" The Rubies tried to run over, but Jet twisted a detachment mechanism in the middle of the shaft, separating the hammer to point at them," You too, or I'll just poof y'all right here and now." 

It was dead silent, nobody dared move nor lose sight of Jet and her weapons,"Good...now, how long ago was this...a few billion years if I remember..."

She pressed the blade closer, just enough to graze Amber's Gem, Amber hissed at the feeling,"J-jet..."

"Before the Rebellion, Amber's and Jet's sometimes crossed paths in terms of assignments. Jet's like me did things like picking up stranded Gems like you, recapturing escaped prisoners, and my favorite...execution. Ambers helped, you recall 1AB's weapon...it's true purpose was restraining and entrapping those who struggled. It can even harden enough to poof and shatter a Gem. Me and 1AB worked together back in the day...shattering no matter how much they begged, squealed...or screamed." She broke out into a bout of maniacal laughter, and Amber refused to look any of the Rubies in the eye. Now they know, her true purpose was that of a killer. She didn't want to remember back then, not after Pink Diamond, HER VERY OWN DIAMOND, was shattered.

"And the best, and most pathetic part in all of this," she continued," is that after all those years of merciless slaughter we've done...she's grown so weak." Jet pushed harder, and Amber could actually feel her Gem crack,"Ack--" She gripped the handle of the axe, gasping as her form shuddered.

"AMBER NO!"

Leggy, of all of the Rubies, launched herself at Amber, but the others caught her before she could.

"Run, p-please, all of-f you--urgh, run!"

Jet sniggered,"Oh don't worry, Yellow Diamond won't miss one Amber out of the couple hundred left. And I've got a bit of a grudge still...for what you did behind Home World's back."

"HEY!"

"Huh--" Jet didn't get to finish her sentence as she got knocked violently to the ground by a huge red fist, making a hole several feet deep.

Amber's consciousness was fading, but she could heard the sound of the Rubies quickly defusing, and felt a set of arms pick her up.

"Hurry, before she gets up! Recalibrate the ship and go!"

"I'm trying, check her Gem!"

"It's cracked bad, where do we go?!"

"I know who can help...I can't believe we're going back, set coordinates for Earth!"

"All systems go, warp activated!"

'...E-earth? No, I swore I'd never go back...no...no...' But it was then her form dissipated along with her ability to think. All that she knew, was how dark and cold it suddenly felt...


	8. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a twist, and then some more. For all we know it could be rebellious in it's core~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and give me ideas! Or even share theories y'all might have for the future chapters! =3
> 
> Also to clear any confusion, Eyeball and the other Rubies use she/her pronouns for Steven because they don't know about Male pronouns or the fact there are two different genders for humans that use different ones

I'm trying! =w=  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost surreal, this whole situation. In her hands Eyeball held what could possibly be her undoing. Yet, the only feelings that arose were unfathomable worry and an urge to protect. She looked at the deep crack that ran through the center, little spider web cracks branching out...there was no telling if Amber was even alive still since her form dissipated. She wanted to laugh and simultaneously cry at how drastically this whole stupid thing changed from how it started out. And now, the very place she wanted to avoid for the rest of forever, could very well be their only hope at saving the very Gem sent to take them back for shattering.

Leggy was sitting in front of her, face resting in tucked in knees, staring at honey colored Gem,"Does this mean we've betrayed Home World?" She murmured quietly, red eyes flicking up to look into her one eye.

The other Rubies showed signs of hearing, as their grip on the arm rests created an indent. But, none protested, and Eyeball felt she spoke for all of them when she countered,"Do you want to go back and be shattered? To let Amber be shattered by that psycho?"

She buried her face fully into her knees,"No."

"Then yeah," Eyeball closed her eye and one hand covered Amber's cracked Gem, holding it close to her chest,"we did."  
___________________________________________________________

Jet was furious. Not only was she denied her chance at getting revenge, but her ship was stolen by a bunch of Ruby runts!

She had an idea of where they were going at least, and it brought a sickening smirk to her lips.

'Oh how long has it been since I've seen the old Omega Kindergarten? I think it's time for a visit...'  
___________________________________________________________

Amber forgot what it's like to retreat back into her Gem after so long...she also forgot what it's like to have her Gem cracked this badly since the war. The pain was searing, consistent and never quite leaving. Yet being in her baser form, her thoughts were detached, fragmented. The only recollection of them were emotions attached to pictures.

Much like now, she could feel and sense the world around her rather then see. All she knew was the usually dark and cold space had changed...she disliked warmth, yet she found herself surrounded by it. And the longer it stayed, the more desperate she wanted it to feel it when she reformed. If she could reform at this point. Only time will tell. Hopefully before the flashbacks started...  
___________________________________________________________

It was odd, at least to Eyeball, that she was feeling...something. Something she hasn't felt before. Well, maybe something similar, but admiration for another Gem wasn't what this was. She respected Jasper for her accomplishments, her actions in the war. She hardly knew anything about Amber's past. Jet...how did she even know Amber again? Before the war...reassignments...how old was Amber? And what the heck did she do before working under Yellow Diamond? That crazy Jet said things that only raised more questions then they answered. Maybe she could ask if--no, when Amber reformed.

"Landing!" Doc suddenly shouted, startling Eyeball. She must have zoned out too long.

She had to mentally prepare, this wasn't going to go without hitch, considering her last encounter with them and the story Navy told them about how she even got back to Home World. If she were being honest, this entire situation has made Eyeball reconsider many, many, many life choices that she now realizes may have been bad ones. Like attempting to shatter Rose Quartz when she might of been her only hope at the time for survival.' This time...I really will need her help...but what if she won't? What if she's run out of chances to give to any of us after what I did...?'

"And we have arrived, Ruby," Doc was talking to her now, better pay attention and stop sulking,"I haven't known this Amber long, but if our scared little newbie was willing to risk her Gem like that...I will too."

Army even gave her a grin and a reassuring nod, also a flex, in her typically fashion.

"All right Rubies! We have a mission, which is?" She pointed at Leggy, who had a surprisingly serious looking expression, almost like Eyeball but less intimidating.

"Save Amber!"

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

They all stormed out, ready to chase down the Gems of this Earth, the Crystal Gems, to help willingly or not, Amber will be saved!

"Stop right there!"

Oh, never mind, one of them is already here.

There Garnet stood, tall and arms crossed, completely calm, almost as if they were already expected. Wait...future vision right? The Sapphire side of the fusion must have seen this.

Eyeball now found herself almost scared to speak, Rose Quartz was very close to these Gems, and she had hurt her. But she had to,"We need your help," she dared get closer to show the tall fusion what she cradled in her hand,"please--"

"--okay."

She stopped,"Wait, seriously?"

Garnet adjusted her visor,"Of course." That small smile on the fusions face somewhat disturbed her.

Eyeball looked back to the other Rubies, who were talking amongst themselves, but all of them gave some sort of signal that it was okay to continue.

"Follow me."

They didn't hesitate to trail behind the fusion, and once again Eyeball was questioning her morals. Was there any motive for helping them? Or was it just a thing for the Crystal Gems to frustrate her every time she thinks she has them all figured out? Probably.

She takes her time to actually observe her surroundings, it was much different then so long ago, and perhaps it was...aesthetically pleasing to look at (she adamantly refuses to say the word Navy uses, ugh,' lovely').

Of course, whatever that wooden structure they live in is, it looks extremely fragile. Nice maybe in appearance, but so weak. The boards they used to walk up creaked, and it took Army forcefully carrying Leggy for the younger Gem to come because of said creaking.

Garnet stopped just shy of the door, glancing back,"There are rules when you go in. No destroying anything, don't believe what Amethyst tells you, be nice, and most importantly," her tone shifted slightly,"say you're sorry."

Eyeball somehow knew that was for her mostly, and probably Navy since she tricked them into getting their ship back...

Nevertheless, it was time to face the music. Wait, what's music...? No, no time to dottle.

When Eyeball entered, it was like stepping into another world, never mind the pun, but it was...different. Not bad, just unfamiliar. The Rubies stayed rather close to each other, and it was then she remembered the first time she felt this, it was when she first stepped into enemy territory.

"Steven, we have guests."

It was only seconds before ' Steven ' (*cough, cough* Rose Quartz *cough, cough*) emerged, it was a different attire then any of them remembered, but the point was that she was RIGHT there.

"Oh, is Connie here--...oh..." She looked so excited to see whomever this Connie was, but her face dropped at the sight of them. That made Eyeball wince,'So much for feeling confident about this...'

She figured it would be easier if she was straight to the point,"Rose Quar--urg--Steven," she strained to correct herself,"we need your help." There, now it was just the waiting game for the inevitable rejection--

"...I'll do it." She said slowly, looking a little too serious for Eyeball's liking.

She wanted to say so many things at that moment, too many things were going through her at that moment. So, in the only way she knew, she walked right up to Steven, holding out Amber's Gem, eye to the floor,"Thank you."

Steven gasped, carefully taking the damaged Gem and cradled it gently,"What happened?!"

Garnet spoke for her,"We can get an explanation after, this Gem needs us now."

Steven nodded, quickly doing the same thing Eyeball remembers she did to her Gem. It honestly looked more disgusting to watch then it felt, she shuddered at the images. But it would heal her, it would save her...so she'll deal with it. When the Gem began to glow after she wiped that weird fleshy appendage on it, she heard the other Rubies make various notices to express their surprise. They all crowded behind her, peaking over her shoulder and what not.

'Right...they've never seen something like this...' She almost collapsed in relief when she saw the honey colored Gem completely free of even a hairline crack.

Almost a split second later, it glowed again, this time everyone watched, absolutely fixated. A familiar outline began to take shape, the glow faded, and there Amber stood, dazed and perfectly okay.

"What the--where the--?" She couldn't even get a coherent sentence out before all of the Rubies promptly tackled the newly reformed Gem."--oof, guys I'm alright," she said, voice quieting when she saw tears in Leggy's eyes, and some beginning to form in her own. Not that she'd admit it. Nor will she admit to being the first one to tackle Amber, nope, not at all." Hey now...I'm okay." Amber began to pet each and every one of them on the head, like reassuring a newly emerged Gem.

"Glad to see you're alive," Eyeball said in a whisper, that made Amber smile.

"Glad to be alive." Amber then looked up to acknowledge the other presences in the room. One of them, she recognized, while the human gave off a vibe that felt like she knew them."Garnet."

The fusion inclined her head,"Amber."

Steven was confused, along with all of the Rubies,"You know each other?"

Amber looked to the human, something wasn't right about this." Yes...Garnet, where's Rose Quartz?"

She sighed,"I guess you're not the only one who needs to explain some things..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens...
> 
> Wise One Out!


	9. Truth Be Told, I'm Quite Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dip into anew, to later find your opinion skewed~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some plot, here comes some plot~ This story is fun to write, and I hope y'all on the other side of this screen are liking it! Leave a comment to make suggestions, theories, or thoughts on the story!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What? That," she pointed at the human boy,"is Rose Quartz?" It wasn't impossible for Amber to believe, but it sure was a shock. She knew Garnet wouldn't pull one over her like that though...

"Yeah I'm...I'm sorry you couldn't see my mom." Steven attempted to smile, but Amber knew that it was strained. She didn't like the idea she hurt the boy's feelings...

"No, no," she suddenly reassured,"I'm just surprised, you're...oh my, how she would be proud of you." That felt like the right things to say, he wasn't as strained as before.

"Alright then, Amber," Garnet addressed her,"I do believe it is time to answer some questions."

"Right, of course...but where is Pearl? Or is there another hybrid I need to be expecting..."

The fusion chuckled,"No, her and Amethyst are out finishing the assignments I've given them."

Amber joined in with a chuckle of her own,"Amethyst? A newer member? I'm guessing...you saw this coming didn't you? Sending them out on purpose to give us time..."

Her shades glinted,"Yup. Do you want me to explain to them how we know each other?"

Amber sighed, she wasn't looking forward to this,"No, I'll do it. Gather around and take a seat...it's story time."

The way the Rubies and Steven immediately huddled on the couch was admittedly adorable, now, where to begin...

"It started way back when I was first made, here on this very Earth in fact. On an experimental Kindergarten known as Facet 0 Omega. This was to see if...if it was worthy of use. Moving quite a while into the future, near the beginning of the Rebellion. As a desperate measure to suppress it as swiftly as possible after a recent incident involving a certain pair of Gems," she gestured to Garnet,"I was sent in a group of both Amber's and Jet's to finally take care of the Crystal Gem issue once and for all..."  
___________________________________________________________

"Ugh, why am I stuck with a bunch of lack luster for brains..."

"Oh chill out 1AB, you aren't that much older then us!"

"Old enough 2FY, old enough." 1AB snapped at the other Amber.

She wasn't pleased with her current assignment. A fight would be nice, taking out a few pests would be a great stress relief...but her only other tolerable squad mate was a Jet, 2CD. They were eager and rowdy like the others of her Cut, but knew when it was appropriate to act as such. It also helped they've been assigned to work together quite a few times already, and shared the same enthusiasm about shattering the ignorant rebels of Earth.  
___________________________________________________________

"I have a question!"

"Yes, Steven?"

"What was it like being the oldest Gem on the team?"

"...spiritually taxing."

"I get that..."

"I forget how you're the oldest Ruby sometimes Eyeball since you all are so small."

"...Amber I will set you on fire, and I will enjoy it much more then I should."  
___________________________________________________________

"We were supposed to take a left, idiots!"

"Psh, 2UZ saw something that looked like a Gem running through the trees, it could be one of them!"

Amber ran her hand through her sunny colored hair, which was beginning to stick out the more frustrated she got. She was made the leader of this mission, yet none of them were willing to listen.' Friggin newly emerged brats...'

A hand on her shoulder made her stop, it was 2CD,"Don't mind them, I'm pretty sure this is their first mission."

Amber rolled her eyes,"Then why let them participate in such an important one when the lack the experience?" She threw her hands in their direction, one of the Ambers had just shoved a Jet into a mud puddle, which started a group mud fight.

Jet shrugged,"We don't have the luxury to wait for them to gain experience when we need them now for the war."

"I hate when you're right."

"I love when you're wrong."

Amber smiled, giving Jet a friendly punch to the shoulder,"Well, come on, we're almost to the location the leak said to be at."  
___________________________________________________________

"Who was the Gem that ran?"

"Well...you'll know soon Leggy."

"Get 'em and beat 'em up!"

"...good to hear you're cheering for me Army."  
___________________________________________________________

It didn't take long to get to the location, only after 1AB got the rest of her squad to get out of the mud (it took threatening them with her weapon...seriously, brats). It looked just as the leak said. But 1AB didn't like it, out in the open...no sign of other Gems...her eyes widened in realization. She didn't to look panicked in case the enemy was watching them at this very moment,"Guys," she said in a hushed whisper,"don't make it look like you know, but we're in a trap."

2CD clicked her tongue,"Well, I guess this won't be a in and out thing."

Of course, one of the other Jet's decided she didn't want to wait for the attack to begin." Ey! Come get some traitors!"

Amber growled, shooting out a glob of her weapon to encase them and yank them over,"What in the name of Home World are you thinking!?"

"I--I--" it was too late, Amber snarled and closed her fist, which in turn hardened the ooze. It easily poofed the Jet, and by the crunching sound...shattered them.

Everyone accept 2CD, who only raised a brow, watched, completely horrified.

Amber released a breath, the weapon dissipated, and the black shards scattered as they hit the dirt." Do you understand how serious this is now? Our position was compromised from the beginning, but sneaking away discreetly is now impossible since your squad mate oh so eloquently announced it to every being under the Stars!" They cowered under her piercing glare,"Keep moving...at this point we can just wait until they attack...and I hope this serves," she stomped her foot on the shards, twisting her heel into them,"as a good reminder of the consequences of your actions."  
___________________________________________________________

"Whoa...you were scary back then."

"Yes, but that was when I was younger, so my temper was nearly unrestricted."

"Did you do that a lot?"

"...Steven, I've done many things I wish I hadn't. But I did it anyway."

"Why?"

"It was all I knew, as well as many others. Even with the experience I have, sometimes my old ways of thinking sneak up on me in my darkest moments."

"Like that time you and Eyeball keep fighting in the ship?"

"Yes Navy, like that. Accept more shattering and less snark."  
___________________________________________________________

There was no dispute after that, none dared to say even a word. 2CD slapped her on the back, laughing." Nice one, scarring the newbies and shattering that fool."

Amber scoffed,"It was either that or having to deal with their constant incompetence. You know I don't do well with most of these moronic excuses for Gems..."

"Yeah, at least we'll have a few Crystal punks to take this out on."

A rustle from above them made Amber sigh,"Speak of the pebbles," she whirled around to catch a sword in her hand, using her ooze to trap the arm holding holding a second sword,"and they shall appear. I take it you're the renegade Pearl?"

Blue eyes stared her down, fierce and determine, Amber was pleasantly surprised, this Pearl did live up to the rumors.  
___________________________________________________________

"Whoa! Pearl? Awesome!"

"Haha, yes, it truly was an interesting first meeting."  
___________________________________________________________

"Yes, I am. And I'm here to take you all out, Ruby, Sapphire!"

In a flash, two more Gems flew from the trees, the Ruby went right for Amber, causing her to release her hold on one of Pearls swords while the Sapphire froze the ooze and Pearl forced her way out. It left them in a stand off, on one side were the rebel Gems, and the other, the Home World Gems.

Amber laughed, long and hard, going as far as to need to bend over and grip her knees for support, it confused the Crystal Gems, and even some of her squad mates.

The Ruby grunted,"What's so funny?"

She waved her hand out, in front of her, then tilted her head up for them to see those orange eyes alight with mirth." Sorry, it's just, you--you traitors are so much more skilled then these newbies. I can feel it, if we were to fight...I'd say you have the advantage. But...right now we have numbers. Tell you what, a wager if you will, you guys win...maybe I'll consider joining. Yeah, if you win, I swear I won't set foot on this planet again unless I'm going to join you unshapely rocks."

2CD turned to Amber, a combination of shock and rage on her face,"1AB, what the shards?!"

"W-what?!" The Pearl exclaimed in disbelieve, swords lowering for a moment, while the Ruby showed a similar reaction, looking at Sapphire and whispering,"I...I didn't think this one would happen."

Sapphire appeared to be the most calm,"I didn't either...but it's better then the other possibilities."  
___________________________________________________________

"Garnet, what were the other possibilities?"

"Amber would have shattered us all in 3, Jet would have made that wager instead in 2, and we would have been taken prisoner in 4. Those are just a few of them."

"Huh...was there one where you guys would have joined them?"

"...1, but I'll tell you that one when you're older Steven."  
___________________________________________________________

And then it begun. Their groups clashed with a fury, and Amber went right for the Sapphire, she knew this one had the ability to seen onto the possibilities after over hearing the short exchange between her and the Ruby.

'If I get rid of her--' But she didn't even finish her thought. That Ruby had intercepted by tackling the Sapphire out of the way, and to Amber's growing amusement, their two Gems glowed. She watched with a morbid curiosity as their bodies melded together,'Oh? Fusion between different Gems...I wonder what they'll make.'

She saw grinned, finding it funny as the new Gem stumbled into a stance.' Hm...obviously still rather new to each other but...they look sort of like a--'

"--Garnet."

"Huh?" The Gem said, a little thrown off by the declaration.

Amber pointed at her,"You are a Garnet. I recognize the shape and color combination from an Off Color Gem I was assigned to shatter some time ago...though, they didn't have three eyes. Summon your weapon, I want to see what you're made of."  
___________________________________________________________

"You named Garnet?!"

"Not exactly."

"I liked the sound of it, so it stuck."

"Oh...Amber, what did you think of fusion between Gems of different types?"

"Hm? I never really understood the big deal be it between Gems of a same type or not, it isn't anyone else's business but the ones who are fusing. I'm surprised you asked Eyeball."

"Just curious..."  
___________________________________________________________

The Garnet brought forth two gauntlets, each several times thicker then her hand. One was mostly blue, while the other was mostly pink. Amber let the ooze pour out from her Gem, coating most of her body, then hardening it into her own body armor. They circled each other, assessing the other, and as Amber expected, Garnet made the first move.

'Much faster then before,' she noted ad she blocked a body shot with her arm, only to take a hit to the opposite side. The impact made her take a step back,'stronger too.'

It went on like this, Amber only dodged and blocked, analysing the new fusions capabilities, searching for limits. She wasn't sure how long the two Gems could maintain the fusion, but Amber had to make the assumption it would be a while.' I have to end this as quickly as possible...there!'

Garnet's swing was too wide, Amber ducked under it, using her opponents momentum to flip her onto her back harshly. Amber was surprised they didn't separate from the impact.' They must have a strong connection...cute.'

"Not bad, but you haven't been fighting with that form long enough...maybe a few thousand years and you'd put up a better fight. Well, if you could live that much longer..." She quickly pinned down the fusion with thick layers of her weapon,"...too bad your comrades are being held up, maybe then you'd have a chance."

Garnet's three eyes peered up at her, a small smile replacing the earlier determination,"Not all of them."

Like that, suddenly most of the other Jet's and Ambers poofed, 2CD was held at spear point by the renegade Pearl, and within moments, Amber saw a pink sword right between her eyes. Her jaw clenched and so did her fists, there stood what used to be a fellow Gem under Pink Diamond, the infamous Rose Quartz.

"1AB...what a surprise."

"The pleasures all yours traitor."

Her expression softened,"Please don't be like that. You know why I left."

"Your love for this place," Amber spat,"I was made here! And all I feel for it is resentment!"

"That's because you weren't given the chance to experience it properly, I know if you stayed you'd understand."

"Besides," Garnet chimed in as the restraints that held her down disappeared,"a wager is a wager, and you lost."

"Wager?"

"She bet that if she lost, the next time she came here she'd join us."

She huffed at Garnet,"You didn't have to tell her."

"And you didn't have to make the wager."

"Touché." She grumbled, then groaned,"Fine. Next time you see me here I'll be a part of...this place. And experience it properly or whatever. But only if you let 2CD go."

Pearl hesitated at first, but when urged on by Rose's,"Go ahead, they can't harm us now," 2DC sent her a death glare.

1AB simply ignored it and nodded to the rebels,"May the best Gems win the war then...if you aren't shattered by the time I decide to come back."

Rose send an unbelievably bright smile,"I look forward to it."  
___________________________________________________________

"And that is how I met the Crystal Gems."

"You sure have changed since then, nice suit," Garnet commented.

"So have you, nice new style."

Leggy raised a hand,"Yes Leggy?" Amber acknowledged.

"Does this make us Crystal Gems now?"

Garnet smirked, sending it mostly to Amber, who rolled her eyes as the fusion answered,"Yes, you all are."

Steven giggled,"Oh man, just wait until I tell everyone else!"

A flash of light in the background caught their attention,"Steven, Garnet we're back--oh my goodness!" Pearl had been the first to spot Amber and the Rubies, wide eyed.

Amethyst seemed taken aback, but wasn't as dramatic about it,"What's all this biz? Sup Rube Cubes, stranger I haven't met."

"Hello."

"Well," Steven started, a cheeky grin on display,"I have a story for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out~


	10. New Earth Things Kinda Freak Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment to reflect, and speak of regret, but don't you give up, not just yet~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, concerns, or theories? Share it in the comments! =3

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well...Amber, it has been a long time." Pearl had a funny look on her face after everyone explained what was going on.

"Yes it has...you've certainly grown since then. And have new members." She looked at the Amethyst,"hm, a deep cut too." She had narrowed her eyes at the purple Gem, observing her carefully.

"Uh...hi?"

Amber held out a hand,"Amber Facet 0A1A Cut 1AB."

She looked at Pearl before taking the hand,"Amethyst."

"Rubies..." Garnet said,"are you going to say it?"

They all flinch as the attention was put on them. Doc nodded to them, taking a breath and,"We're sorry." They chorused together." It's just..." Doc continued,"that's what we were made for...to serve Home World. It's hard to believe we're made for something more when there's so many of us, you know? Common soldiers that won't be missed if we shatter...so we work and work, hoping that some day, we'll be valuable, to someone..."

All of them had various forms of sadness painted on their faces. Amber didn't like it one bit,"Time to stop working then," she crouched in the middle of the Rubies group, sweeping them into a tight hug,"cause you all are irreplaceable to me."

As expected, when they all went to hug her at once and it ended in Amber on the floor. But they were happy, so Amber never complained about how often her back met the ground, even if it would become a regular thing.

"This is cute and all..." Amethyst cut in,"...but where will you guys stay at?"

"Hm...the barn is getting crowded..." Pearl hummed, placing a thumb and index finger on her chin pensively.

"The ship they came in of course, it's big enough." Said Garnet.

"And I will be their teacher! Gems Guide To Earth: Steven addition!" Steven announced, a sparkle in his eye that made Amber feel as though there was hope. Hope that here will be better then the life she lived when she first came to exist on this place.

"Yeah...I'd like that. You all in?"

"Of course!"

"Always behind you."

"Absolutely."

"Stuck with us till the day we crack!"

"I guess you could say, I'd follow you to the moon and crash into your life."

"Eyeball...that's literally what you did."

"At least you can't call me a liar."

Amber chuckled at the attempt at humor from the normally grumpy Gem, going as far as ruffling the surprisingly fluffy fro of hair atop Eyeball's head. She didn't notice the Ruby blush, Garnet however, did, sending her a knowing smirk. Eyeball pouted, the darker shade of red becoming more visible because of her embarrassment. Thankfully, no one else noticed it. Amber did notice the fire though.

Amber felt a sudden rise of heat coming from Eyeball,"The floor! Eyeball, the floor!"

"Huh? Ah, oops, I'll just--I'm going outside!" And she ran out, leaving most in the room bewildered.

"Hey, wait!" Amber ran after her, leaving everyone else to deal with the miniature blaze as it began to grow.

Navy met Garnet's gaze, mouthing the question,'You saw that too?'

A subtle nod was Navy's reply, both went back to watching everyone panic over the small spots of fire Eyeball left as she ran out as they began to spread.

"This is going to be great." Amethyst laughed, who was now grabbing supplies for what appeared to be S'mores instead of helping put it out.

"Yeah...it will be--oh my gosh, my shoe's on fire!"

"I got you Steven!" Pearl swiped a bottle from the counter, squirting it onto the boys foot wear.

"Pearl, wait that's vegetable oil, not the water bottle--!"

"AH! NOW IT'S TEN TIMES WORSE!"

"STOP DROP AND ROLL STEVEN! STOP DROP AND ROLL!"  
___________________________________________________________

"What in the stars was that?!" Eyeball muttered to herself, frantically pacing on what used to be sand, now forming into glass. She had somehow ducked out of Amber's sight, and wanted it to be like that at least until she cooled down. This sort of thing had been bothering her for the last few days. Amber has been...well, not doing anything out of the ordinary besides opening up more and it...it made her feel weird. Not that it was bad. But things like that, setting fire to something because of a small display of affection?! That couldn't be normal.

Sure, anger was a perfect way to get a Ruby or anyone heated, maybe even being really upset...the only other thing she could think of is if she had a--

Her eye widened and a little mix between a gasp and a strangled laugh slipped past her lips. She could only react one way,"NOOOOO!"  
___________________________________________________________

"Curse that soft, weak willed, lack luster, idiot! Amber 1AB...I'm gonna make you suffer!" Jet screamed into the void of space. Her plan would have been perfect, if she had another form of transportation besides playing hop scotch in an seemingly endless expansion of inky blackness with the occasional dot of a star in the distance. " I swear to the Diamonds...I won't stop coming after you...I'll shatter you myself even if I have to end my own existence with you!"  
___________________________________________________________

"Where could that angry red cube have gone?" Amber asked herself. It was odd for Eyeball to just...run away like that. She followed the trail of glass foot prints in the sand, which was surprisingly long,"Goodness those short legs sure can book it..."

She picked up the pace to a fast walk, the sounds of the organic lifeforms like cawing. Weird looking things that can fly and make lots of noise.' And...this is our home now...gotta find Eyeball. These flying things need to be discussed as they may be a potential danger...if I remember correctly, they make nests, sometimes in humans hair...and Rubies have a lot of hair...fluffy and soft...'

Amber saw a red spot in the distance, distracting her from her thoughts, she could hear incoherent mumbling, and see the frantic motions of her arms as she worked herself further into a mini rut lined with glass. She found this oddly cute.' But what could make her like this? Especially after...oh, I touched her without permission didn't I? I probably made her uncomfortable. I...I made her upset...'

She stopped her fast walk abruptly,'Should I leave her be?'Amber watched Eyeball pause in her self rant, mouthing something she couldn't quite catch due to how fast she did it, but whatever it was made her blush darken further, the ground beneath sizzled much more then before and the whole thing started again.

'Okay...I can't let her melt herself to the core of this planet. Okay, time for a...delicate approach.'

"Hey, Eyeball!"

'Nailed it.'

The Ruby jumped, and Amber watched her as she ended up slipping from the solidifying glass, letting out an,"Ow!" As she hit the bottom of the rut with a thud.

Amber winced,'Oh, I'm just making it worse...but I can make this right if I talk to her...I think.' She quickly made her way to the rut, leaning forward to see inside." Sorry for startling you, are you okay?"

Eyeball was floundering slightly in her attempt to get up, saying,"I am fine--! Whoa!" And slipping again, which Amber resisted the urge to giggle. Instead, she asked,"What was that back there?"

The Ruby stopped her fumbling, sitting and looking more sheepish the she ever thought the grizzled veteran could look,"Uh," she had one hand come up to rub the back of her head, turning her gaze downward,"Just, a lot of things going through my head, all of this..and...new Earth things kinda freak me out..."

Amber hummed,"I get it...those strange flying things worry me in all honesty..." She mumbled,"But do you need help getting out of there?"

"Psh," she stood, crouching and sticking out her tongue slightly in concentration,"I can do it myself," and jumped. Eyeball ended up landing with her stomach on the edge of the rut,"--oof! Ugh, I think I'm losing my luster..." Her legs kicked out when her feet couldn't get a grip on the newly formed glass surface.

Amber rolled her eyes, reaching down and under the Rubies arms to pull her out rather easily, surprising Eyeball. Amber held her out for a moment, and she really didn't understand why, but found herself staring right into the one bright red eye the veteran had. Maybe it was the way the light hit it, or it was a natural fire all Rubies possessed that made the color shine so brightly, but Amber found it...alluring...

"Amber? Your hands are starting to feel sticky..." Eyeball said, the first to snap out of the secret staring contest that seemed to be taking place.

In her panic, Amber quickly set her down, checking to see that yes, her hands were covered in a thin layer of her ooze." S-sorry, it normally doesn't happen."

'Darn it, I did it again...'

"No, no, it's okay." Eyeball reassured,"I suppose you're just...stuck with it."

The honey colored Gem paused, and it took a moment to realize what the Ruby just said." You're--pff--," she shook her head,"--so cute."

"Hehe," Eyeball looked away, already feeling herself heat up,'Oh stars, don't start another fire, don't start another fire...'

Amber wasn't aware of the internal struggle of Eyeball, mistaking her nervousness with something else,"Eyeball...did I make you uncomfortable?" For whatever reason it was critical for her to know.

Eyeball appeared caught off guard by the question,"No, why would you think that?"

"Well..." Amber felt her shoulders hunch a little,"I made you run away and I didn't want to make you feel that way again if it would make you that upset..."

Eyeball's single eye widened in realization,"It wasn't you, it was me! I'm...not used to being touched like that is all."

Amber sighed, plopping onto the sandy ground,"Good. I thought I'd done something wrong. Then again, me existing seemed to irritate you not too long ago...it doesn't now right?"

The grizzled veteran found herself coming to sit by her, careful not to bump knees or shoulders as she did so,"Of course not. Not after that Jet cracked you."

Amber was looking into the ocean, oddly blank,"Even after all she said? After what I told you about my original purpose...Eyeball I'm a murderer."

"Well, I tried to shatter Steven once..."

Amber expressed her shock,"Really?! Why?"

The Rubies hands dug into the loose ground,"Closure... all those years after the war and I needed to be able to feel it. The empty space in my mind drove me almost mad."

"I understand, if that's what you were worried about."

"How, how can you? I tried to shatter the one who saved me...who helped me after all I've done to them..."

"There's a lot of things I'm not proud of too. But did they seem like they wanted to toss you off planet the moment you arrived?"

"No..."

"Then that means they've sensed a change in you, all of you, and it is worth tying to forgive. At least, that is how I see it."

Eyeball, for the first time say the tiredness behind the Amber's gaze, one of a worn Gem whose seen many terrible, horrible things. She almost forgot Amber participated in the war too...

"Thank you, I think I needed that." She said quietly, scooting just the tiniest bit closer and followed Amber's line of sight to the sun, which was a familiar hue of orange. It was just like the Amber's eyes...

"The sunset here is pretty beautiful, huh?" Eyeball asked.

It was beginning to fade into a bright red now, making the clouds above appear pink, and Amber's response was almost too quiet to hear,"Yes it is...I love the color red."

Eyeball thought for a moment she misheard her, but it was clear Amber was lost in her own world, staring into the deepening red that continued to bleed Into the sky.

She smiled to herself, deciding not to press for the meaning behind those words, if it even had a hidden meaning. Eyeball was perfectly content with sitting in a tranquil setting, the ocean waves undulating lazily, and sneaking glances at Amber.

But Amber had suddenly spoke,"I wonder if they put the fire out..."

"...I hope so."  
___________________________________________________________

"AMETHYST, MARSHMALLOWS ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR PUTTING OUT A GROWING FIRE!"

"But they're great if you roast them just right--"

"NOT HELPING!"

"MY SHOES ARE GONE!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
